


Zdzisław: You're Glue

by calrissian18



Series: Mating Games: Round 2 [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 22:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1834687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calrissian18/pseuds/calrissian18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott has an asthma attack on the day that would've set off his and Stiles' epic friendship.  Stiles gets paired up with Vernon Boyd instead.</p>
<p>Written for Main Challenge 5: Canon AU/Divergence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zdzisław: You're Glue

“Zd—Zdzis—Stilinski and Sco—” their teacher’s eyes flick to the empty seat at the front of the classroom and she redirects, “Vernon.”  
  
Stiles fidgets, turning around to look at a boy in the back he’s never noticed before.  He waves and the boy just tucks his shoulders in further.

* * *

Stiles walks over when she’s done with the partner assignments.  
  
Dark eyes squint up at him.  “Your name’s stupid,” he says moodily.  
  
Stiles shrugs.  “So’s yours.”  He sits down at Vernon’s table.  “My dad calls me ‘Stiles’ sometimes, like my last name—Stilinski.”  
  
He seems to consider this.  “Fine, then I’ll be Boyd.”  
  
Stiles smiles at him.  “I like it.”  
  
Boyd’s expression gets a little less grudging and he nods.

* * *

Boyd’s bad at sharing.  Stiles hops to his feet, fed up, and demands, “Why can’t I play with anything?”  
  
Boyd stands up, gets in his face.  “Because you’ll leave and I’ll never get it back.”  
  
Stiles stares at him, flops back down, mumbles, “I’m not gonna leave,” and Boyd hands over his Captain Planet.

* * *

He and Boyd outrun the evil dog a block away from Stiles’ house.  They tear all the way up the stairs, slam Stiles’ door closed and collapse on the floor of his room.  
  
“You’re a fast runner,” Stiles says.  
  
“Faster than you,” Boyd throws back but he’s grinning.

* * *

Boyd and Stiles are playing on the playground, building sandcastles and moats and pretending Skeletor’s a dragon, when Boyd narrows his eyes at Stiles and says, “Teach me how to pronounce your first name.”  
  
Stiles blinks at him but does what Boyd asks— _commands_.  “Zdzisław,” he says, slow as he can.  
  
It takes all day but when Boyd holds out his hand to walk Stiles home, he says, “Come on, Zdzisław,” with perfect pronunciation.

* * *

Boyd gets weird about middle school.  Weird about Stiles becoming friends with Scott McCall.  He keeps looking at Stiles like he expects it’ll be the last time he ever sees him.  Which is stupid.  They get into a raging fight about it that mirrors the one they had when they were six, only with swear words thrown in.  
  
It ends in the same place as the last one though.

* * *

They sneak into an R-rated horror movie when they’re thirteen.  Stiles has nightmares for a week.  Boyd pretends he doesn’t but he slips in through Stiles’ bedroom window with alarming regularity over the next few days.  
  
Stiles doesn’t call him on it, just scoots over and lets Boyd faceplant into his pillow.

* * *

If Boyd was weird about middle school, then high school is a thousand times worse.  “This is when it happens,” he says, eyes hooded as he stares down at his tray in the lunchroom.  
  
Stiles scoffs to cover how badly the words hurt.  He waits until Scott leaves to drool after the new girl to say, “I don’t deserve that.  I’ve never done anything to make you think I’ll abandon you.”  
  
They sit in tense silence until the bell rings.

* * *

Boyd comes through his window when they’re sixteen with a pack of cigarettes he’s stolen from his mom.  It’s stupid, smoking in the sheriff’s house, but Stiles does it anyway because Boyd wants to.  
  
They sit on his bed by the open window and light up.  It makes Stiles’ eyes water, his throat scratchy.  He doesn’t like it but he also doesn’t want to seem lame.  Boyd stubs his on the windowsill and tosses it out, only halfway gone.  Stiles breathes a sigh of relief and does the same.  
  
Boyd drums at his knees, darts a glance at him and then lunges forward, messily captures his mouth.  Their lips smush together clumsily and Stiles pulls back, fixes the slot of them and then Boyd is pushing him down on the bed, frenetic and anxious.  Stiles wishes neither of them tasted like smoke.  
  
Boyd touches Stiles’ dick through his pants and Stiles’ hips twitch up automatically, find Boyd’s.  They rut together for half a second before they’re both coming in their jeans.  It’s weird, doing this with his best friend, but not any weirder than Scott being a werewolf.  Boyd’s panting on top of him.  He rubs his nose against Stiles’ cheek, lips on his ear, says shakily, “I love you, Zdzisław.”  
  
His eyes widen in an instant and he’s scrambling back, looking to the window.  Stiles grabs onto him before he can bolt.  He kisses Boyd’s neck, right under his ear, whispers, “Still not leaving, Vernon.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have the [tumblrs](http://wellhalesbells.tumblr.com/). ~~I'm on medication for it though.~~


End file.
